


The Heat Is On

by Zyxst



Series: Sweetest of Devotions [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Phil Coulson, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Foot Fetish, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, pheremones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Kat returns from her mission. Things heat up with Bucky.





	The Heat Is On

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while to finish as I get bogged down in meaningless details and, when I edit that shit out, it reads too simple (imo). I'm going to hope y'all can realize certain things happened without me spelling them out for you, lol. Also, sex scenes are hard to write without falling down the fanfic trope shute.
> 
> Kat's haircut is called a high & tight. Googling 'female high and tight' should show pictures (even with safe search off XD).

Bucky wasn't sure where he should be. He'd gotten a heads-up from Agent Coulson a few minutes ago.  
You'd gone by car, so should he wait in the garage? The door connecting the garage to the facility?  
Outside the debriefing rooms? His quarters? Your quarters? The communal kitchen? Medical? He felt  
panic beginning to settle in. No mention of injuries, but anything could happen. He shoved his  
hands in his hair, trying to decide. The garage was probably best. He made his way down there,  
knowing certain people would give him shit for being blatantly obvious.

Thirty minutes later, Bucky watched you return. Well, he assumed you were in the back since Coulson  
and Lang were up front. After parking, Lang hopped out and rushed away. "Your girlfriend's more  
dangerous than you," he quipped at Bucky, pointing at the four slash marks across one cheek.

"You were being an asshat, Scott!" you shouted. Bucky blew out a breath when he heard your voice.  
He saw Coulson motion him over as the agent opened the driver's back door. You saw Bucky appear and  
adjusted the Captain America themed cycling headwrap you'd been given. 

Coulson handed Bucky a plastic grocery bag. "Sergeant Barnes." He leaned down and spoke to you.  
"Again, I apologize. I didn't know it would" he motioned a hand "transition over when you shifted."

You shook your head. "It's okay. I'll live. Not happy, but hey, just me being grumpy." You stood  
up. "I'll, uh, get this back to you." 

"Oh, don't worry. I have extras." You sent him a shaky smile and shared an awkward hug. He moved  
away, aware of the increasing tension growing between him and the super soldier. The man was just  
as possessive of you in human form. "I'll pass you over to the sergeant. Don't worry about being  
debriefed for this."

"Thanks ...Phil," you replied. He gave each of you a nod and left. Your eyes barely met Bucky's  
before gluing your gaze to the ground. "It's not you. I'm ...embarrassed as fuck. I know it's a  
dumb thing to be upset over, but fuck, I look fucking ridiculous! And I'm limited to what I shift  
into. Hope you don't mind reptiles."

He rubbed your shoulder to comfort you, unsure what you wanted or needed from him. "Do you ...want  
to go to your rooms ...or mine?"

"Either. I feel safe both places." You finally looked at him and took the hand on your shoulder   
in one of yours. "Phil got me some edible cookie dough. All four flavors." The pair of you walked  
inside, neither caring who saw you like this. 

"Wait, isn't all cookie dough edible?" Bucky asked. 

You chuckles. "Yeah, but this is 'safe', meaning no eggs and the flour's been toasted in an oven."  
As you strolled to an elevator, you paired your steps with his. Once inside and on the way to his  
quarters, you began explaining. "I had to get a cut on the mission and it, well, looks silly on a   
cat. You can imagine how stupid it looks on a human. Hence the head wrap." Sighing and shifting  
your gaze away from him face, you pulled the wrap off your head. "There." You rubbed the small cap  
of hair that remained. "Stupid, right?"

He placed the bag on the floor and brushed both hands against your scalp. Automatically, your eyes  
shut and you leaned hard into his embrace. He smirked. "It feels fine to me. You seem to be   
enjoying it." He caught your chin and tipped it upward as he softly pressed his lips to yours.   
"Te voi vedea întotdeauna ca frumos, îngerul meu,"* he whispered.

"I'm gonna find out what that language is, then you'll be in big trouble!" you taunted as you  
pulled away in time for the elevator door to open.

Bucky snorted. "Sunt deja."** He picked up the bag and followed. He opened the door. You walked  
in and grabbed his combat boots. "Is this stuff okay being left out?" he asked, giving you a side-eye  
when you poked your nose deep inside the footwear and inhaled several times.

Humming, you turned. "What?" Your pupils were dilated. You shrugged and put the boots down. "I  
like the scent. You smell like sex." Putting the wrap back on, you hurried to the couch and folded  
yourself into a corner.

Bucky dug out the cookie dough, selected chocolate chip, and brought it over along with a couple  
of spoons. As he sat near you, he handed the container to you. "I don't care that you do that. I  
will say there are better parts of me to sniff." He winked.

"Oh, I know," you stated after taking a spoonful. As you licked the metal clean, you flicked your  
eyes between his face and his crotch. He leaned in very close and laved the back of the spoon with  
a flattened tongue. You dropped the carton on the floor and tossed the cutlery over his shoulder.  
Your mouths met, sloppy kisses exchanged while you and he shifted around. You threw one leg over  
the back of the couch and the other fell to the floor. Bucky tried to keep his weight off you, but  
the loop of your arms around his neck jerked him closer.

"I don't wanna crush you," he grumbled as he raised himself.

"Think of it as payback-" you nibbled his chin "-for all the times I've lain on you."

"Fine," he sighed dramatically. "We're going to the bedroom though. Want our first time to be on  
our bed, not a damned couch." He curled your legs around his torso, then adjusted his arms under  
your back. He lifted you up as he sat back on his thighs. You squealed when he stood up, hugging  
him tightly.

"I CAN walk, you know!"

"Babe, I can pick up and throw a tank. Pretty sure I can carry you 30 feet."

"Oooo, so macho." You kissed him, playfully sucking his lips. He tore the head wrap off and threw  
it down. The tips of his fingers gently brushed the stubble of your hair. Your fingernails dug  
into his shoulders and you rocked yourself against him. The wetness of your pussy more noticeable  
now that the hair was gone. "Clothes, off, please," you murmured.

He set you on the bed, then stripped himself of his shirt and lounge pants. You got naked and  
scooted further up the mattress. His hands grabbed your ankles. "Where you going?" He positioned  
you at the edge, his hands pushing your knees up and apart as he knelt. He nosed your bared flesh,  
huffing hot breaths along the seam. "Never ate naked pussy before. Gonna be a real pleasaure, doll."

"Fuck." You reached down attempting to spread your lips apart when Bucky growled. He shoved his  
face firmly against you and began working his tongue inside. The creamy slick coated his tongue as  
he fucked and swirled the already quivering walls of your cunt. Fisting your hands in his long  
hair, you rocked and already felt the beard burn on your tender skin. "Bucky, please. Fuck me, oh  
god, please..." A big orgasm washed over your body. Part of you knew he knew, but you breathlessly  
chanted the words. "I'm cumming ...cumming, oh god, cumming for you..." 

Bucky flicked the tip of his tongue around your clit as you came, drawing the sensation out. He  
pursed his lips and sucked on the sensitive organ. You jolted at the intensity, yanking him away  
as you screamed his given name. "Așa este, înger. Urlă-mi numele."+ He quickly followed as you  
jerked his hair, positioning his cock as he rose over you. He slide in easily and paused, giving  
himself a moment to enjoy being sheathed inside a woman after 75 years. Bucky only managed a few  
strokes before he shot his load. "'m sorry," he mumbled, pulling out and rolling to the side.

You followed, brushing bits of hair from his sweaty face. "Hey, don't. I came. You came." You  
pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Not like we won't have sex again."

"Lemme get you a cloth-"

"Forget it," you told him with a cutting gesture. "You're just going to get me messy again and,  
to be honest, I kinda get off on being all sticky down there." You moved down his chest, trailing  
open-mouth kisses and occasional licks, until you found yourself nuzzling his softened cock. Your  
tongue darted out and lapped at his shaft. You peered up with a cocky grin. "Ever do a 69 back in  
day, James?"

"Remind me?" Bucky replied as he guided you over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky's Romanian phrases, via Google translate:
> 
> *I'll always see you as beautiful, my angel  
**I already am.  
+That's right, angel. Scream my name.


End file.
